


Father's Day

by Geeky_Angelo



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Angst, Asexual!Raphael, Fathers Day, Fledgling!Simon, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Sad!Simon, Simon getting bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_Angelo/pseuds/Geeky_Angelo
Summary: It's Father's Day and Simon is taking it pretty rough. On top of that the other vampires hate him. Saphael discovers their love for each other.





	1. Words WILL Never Hurt Me

Smile.Be Happy.Stay Positive.Fake it to make it.

I told myself these things as I walked into the Dumort. I had just got back from Jade Wolf after having a long, heartfelt conversation with Luke. Walking to my room, I felt the cold glares of the other vampires on my back. Ever since I let Camille free, they hated my guts. Being a day lighter didn't do much good either. I just shrugged off the glared as I kept on walking to my room. I was about to go around the corner, when I heard a yell

"I heard your dad died. Why don't you tell us about it BABY." I stopped dead in my tracks. Still being a fledgling I understand the baby...but my dad? My face felt heavy as I felt my bloody tears trying to push their way into the surface.

"Your so pathetic. He probably died just to get away from you. I bet you feel so guilty." The elder vampire sneered. At that moment I felt the first tear come out my eye.  
"No wonder. You can't sing. You betrayed your clan for shadowhunters, your a terrible fledgling and an even more terrible vampire. Just face it YOU ARE NOTHING.

" I couldn't stay there any longer. I walked away calmly, even though I was ready to cry my eyes out. Walking out, I passed by Raphael's office, and felt his eyes on me. He looked full of anger, and hatred, and worry mixed with something else. I walked past him, too upset to acknowledge his look. I opened my door, and walked into my room.


	2. Don't Mess With My Fledgling

Raphael's p.o.v  
I was just doing paperwork when I heard yelling and some sobbing. I look up to see Simon staring right into my soul. His bloody tears streaked down his cheeks and onto his space wars shirt (Star Wars). He then walks down the hallway into his room, closing the door. I hear more laughter from the room he was just in, and drop my pen. I get up and speed my way to the main room where one vampire was talking to the other.   
"You should have seen his face. The pathetic baby was sobbing all over the place." They all burst out laughing and start bending at the waist with tears. "He is literally just a path-." I decided to interrupt him right then."Hey, you better stop messing with my fledgling. Or would you like to pick on someone you own size?" "What? I'm just telling our clan members how worth-" I cut him off by slamming him into the wall ,"You better watch your mouth or-" "Or what" he says,"Cause I'm sure your clan would like to know why their Clan Leader is protecting a traitor?" I hiss and put him down knowing I'm defeated. Furious, I walk back down the hallway. Lost in my thoughts of anger I walk toward Simon's door. I take a deep breath trying to call myself down. I turn the knob, and walk into his room.


	3. It's Okay Baby

Simon's p.o.v  
I was in the bed torturing myself. Not the physical torture like whips and chains, but emotional. I sat there watching an old video on my camera crying. Crying turned to quiet sobbing in the matter of minutes. Therefore I didn't hear the door open and close, and I didn't feel the dip in the bed by me. I was startled by the soft hand on my shoulder. Surprised, I looked up to see none other than Raphael Santiago. It was bad enough that he saw me sobbing, but even worse since I am in love with him. I looked back down when he started speaking.   
"I am so sorry about the others' behavior. They are just envious of you, and are a little sore about you and the shadow hunters."   
By that point, I was too sad and tired to get mad. Instead of saying slurs, I start to tell him why I was sad.  
"Do you know what day it is?" I ask.   
"No" he said.  
"It's June 17th. Father's Day." I say miserably  
He just looked at me with eyes full of sympathy and something else.   
"My father died when I was young. Cancer." Raphael inhaled sharply as I gave out a bitter laugh. "He had a heart attack and died." A single tear rolled down my face." His name was Levi. He was actually the one who made me a musician. He taught me to play the piano and all the different notes and scales. He also drove my mom to drinking." I said  
Raphael had moved his hand to my cheek and wiped my tears. I then show the video of me and my dad to him and stayed silent. ( watch video above and get the idea.) I couldn't stop the tears as they poured down my face. Raphael pulled me into him close, and surrounded me with his loving embrace.


	4. Confession

Raphael's p.o.v.  
I felt my heart tear into pieces as I watched my little fledgling cried his poor eyes out. Not just any fledgling, but my fledgling. Speechless, I just hold him and let him get all his tears out. A couple of minutes later he stops and looks down, not meeting my eyes. Trying to lighten his mood I said 

"Hey, you seem to make a habit out of ruining my jackets huh?" He cracked a sad smile and quietly muttered a sorry. I put my hand on his chin and lift it up. "Simon, you are perfect. His death wasn't anything that was in your control. I know you, you are sweet, kind, thoughtful, cherry and many other things that I can spend hours talking about. I know this because I..." He looks at me with surprised eyes, almost expecting. 

"...I love you Simon Lewis. More than you may ever know." I suck in a breath (even though I don't need to) and expect the worse.

"Raphael," he said," I love you to." I can't help the huge smile on my face as I beam with happiness. Before I know it he starts to lean in. 

 

 

 

 

 

And I Panicked .


	5. I Love you Anyway

  "SIMON STOP!!!" Raphael yelled desperately before Simon's lips touched his. Simon had a look of hurt and disappointment on his face.

"What? You don't like me?" Simon said heartbroken. "No, It's not like that." Raphael said hurriedly. Taking a deep breath he tried to explain hoping he wouldn't have his heart crushed. "I...I don't like kissing." Raphael said with a bit of self hate. "I don't like kissing, I don't like having sex, I don't like anything sexual." Raphael looked down and wouldn't dare look up. "I understand if you wouldn't want to date a freak like me."

   Simon was shocked about Raphael's confession. HE WAS DISGUSTED. But he didn't mean for the words to slip out. "Well I'll just go then." Raphael said. "No. I'm not disgusted with your sexuality." Simon explained,"I'm disgusted that you think I would leave you over something so little." 

"What?" The elder vampire said incredibly. "I love you so much Raphael. We don't have to break up just because you don't like sex. I will always love you, RAPHAEL YOU'RE PERFECT." This statement brought Raphael to tears and he let them fall. Simon wiped them away as he held Raphael's cheeks in his hands."Can I kiss your cheek?" Simon asked. "Yes." Raphael said quietly.

Simon leaned forward and kissed his cheek and laid down on his bed. Raphael laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around him. Raphael kissed Simon's forehead as he snuggled closer. " Simon, everyone has sexual needs though, what will you do?" He asked curiously. "Well, that's why they invented masturbation." Simon said jokingly. Raphael laughed and looked at Simon lovingly. "Is it bad to say I don't miss my father as much." Simon asked." Of course not. That's what he would've wanted." Raphael replied. 

Simon and Raphael just basked in each other's embrace as they drifted off into sleep. Simon did feel the need to do sexual things later in the future, but always endured it because his love for Raphael was the most important thing in his life. His love for Raphael surpassed any sexual obstacles he had. 6 years later Raphael proposed to Simon, and they had a huge wedding planned by Magnus and Izzy. 30 years after, Raphael was ready for their first kiss. To Simon it felt like heaven, but it took Raphael a couple of years to get used to. Raphael and Simon will live forever in love and happiness.

 

All of a sudden, Fathers Day isn't so bad     anymore for Simon.


End file.
